1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head with improved sound and forgiveness. More specifically, the present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head having a unique body construction designed to provide greater support to the face plate across its center.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various types of high strength faces for use with golf club heads, and particularly iron-type golf club heads. Using a high strength face allows for a decrease in face thickness without negatively affecting durability, and is traditionally used in clubs designed for players who need greater forgiveness. Traditionally, these types of golf club faces are welded to the rest of the golf club body only at a perimeter region of the body, which typically has an opening sized to receive the face and allow it to flex inwardly. One drawback of this configuration, however, is that, while the face flexes inside the perimeter weld, it can come into contact with thicker sections or other metal parts of the head. If this happens, the golf club head can resonate during impact and create a displeasing sound.
This problem limits the quantity of thick sections of the club head that are permitted to touch the face, and thus impacts the overall design of the golf club head. It also leads manufacturers to include undercut features with clubs having face inserts so that material is moved far away from the face. Though many players use undercut features, more advanced golfers tend to not like undercuts because of the association between undercuts and less skilled golfers, and thus prefer to use clubs without them. As such, there is a need for a golf club head having a face insert that has a design that is both appealing to more skilled users and causes a pleasing sound upon impact with a golf ball.